maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChokokuguzaNoTobira/Mai-Otome Character Page Editors
Hello. ಠ◡ಠ As you can see, we're having troubles with filling up the character pages, since I am busy in writing my summaries, and Toshi's busy with the images. We're technically short-handed right now, that's why this blog is created to look for editors who can edit the said pages. I will tag them all, to save everyone for the trouble of searching every pages. Pages that need information Coral Otome #Nina Wáng #Arika Yumemiya #Erstin Ho #Tomoe Marguerite #Irina Woods #Yayoi Alter #Lilie Adean #Miya Clochette Pearl Otome #Akane Soir #Chie Hallard #Shiho Huit #Juliet Nao Zhang Meister Otome #Fumi Himeno #Reira Mariposa #Haruka Armitage #Lena Sayers #Akira Okuzaki #Mai Tokiha #Rosalie Claudel #Laura Bianchi #Carla Bellini #Anh Lu Five Columns #Sara Gallagher #Natsuki Kruger #Shizuru Viola #Maya Blythe Garderobe Staff #Miss Maria #Yukariko Steinberg #Youko Helene Rulers #Mashiro Kazahana #Mashiro Blan de Windbloom #Yukino Chrysant #Nagi Dài Artai #Kazuya Krau-xeku #Nguyen Bao #Charles Guinel Roy d'Florince VIII #King of Lutesia Romulus #Queen of Lutesia Remus Other Characters #Sergey August Taiki #Sergay Wáng #Midori #Alyssa #Miyu #Rad #Lumen #Gal #Dyne Miscellaneous #Slave #Fuukakyuu #Schwarz #Cyborg Pages that needs content Characters #Sergay's Assistant #Mikoto (Cat) #Mikoto (HiME) #Takumi XIII Terms #Otome #Contract #Coral Otome #Pearl Otome #Meister Otome #Garderobe #Robe #GEM #Element #Trias #MAID #Butou Robe #Coral Robe #Pearl Robe #Reira's Rushing Dragon Lazulite (Robe) #Akane's Pure Heart Malachite (Robe) #Akira's Mysterious Peridot (Robe) #Arika's Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) #Lena's Lofty Crimson Jade (Robe) (OVA) #Nina's Ultimate Black Diamond (Robe) #Nina's Neptune Emerald (Robe) (OVA) #Nina's Black Smoke Chrysoberyl (Robe) (Manga) #Tomoe's Cursed Obsidian (Robe) #Natsuki's Ice Silver Crystal (Robe) #Shizuru's Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) #Nao's Break String Spinel (Robe) #Shiho's Spiral Spin Serpentine (Robe) #Haruka's Continental Orb Topaz (Robe) #Yukariko's Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli (Robe) #Miss Maria's Eternal Recurrence Jasper (Robe) #Laura's Flowery Splendour Enstatite (Robe) #Carla's Rumbling Thunder Garnet (Robe) #Mai's Fire Stirring Ruby (Robe) #Rosalie's Abyssal Green Jadeite (Robe) #Sara's Galactic Aquamarine (Robe) #Maya's Swirling Dance Fluorite (Robe) #Anh's Infinite Wisdom Azurite (Robe) GEM #Coral GEM #Pearl GEM #Akira's Mysterious Peridot #Arika's Blue Sky Sapphire #Lena's Lofty Crimson Jade (OVA) #Nina's Ultimate Black Diamond #Nina's Neptune Emerald (OVA) #Nina's Black Smoke Chrysoberyl (Manga) #Tomoe's Cursed Obsidian #Natsuki's Ice Silver Crystal #Shizuru's Bewitching Smile Amethyst #Nao's Break String Spinel #Shiho's Spiral Spin Serpentine #Haruka's Continental Orb Topaz #Yukariko's Dazzling Mirage Lapis Lazuli #Miss Maria's Eternal Recurrence Jasper #Laura's Flowery Splendour Enstatite #Carla's Rumbling Thunder Garnet #Mai's Fire Stirring Ruby #Rosalie's Abyssal Green Jadeite #Sara's Galactic Aquamarine #Maya's Swirling Dance Fluorite #Anh's Infinite Wisdom Azurite #Fiar's Excel Elegance White Onyx Places #Windbloom Kingdom #Artai #Florince #Aries Republic #Cardair Empire #Black Valley #Lutesia Remus #Lutesia Romulus #An Nam Slaves #Jetton #Donfan #Robespierre #Mikoto's Cat Slave Miryoku and Abilities #End of Love Hurricane #Certain Kill!! Female Ninja Stealth Cutting Knife Miscellaneous #Mikoto's Slave Gem #Black Gem #REM Slave Abilities #White Terror Laser #Revolutionary Thunder Bolt Others #Mithril Dress #Midori Ultra Dynamic #God of Terror Completed Pages #Twirling Hypnotism Technique #Fiar's Excel Elegance White Onyx (Robe) #Super Bust Impact #Final Bust Impact #Super Blue Comets #True ☆ Arika Head Attack #La Marseillaise #Ultimate Heartbreak #Un Deux Trois #Super Bust Defense #Heart Break Strike #Infinite Super Blue Comets #Service Turn Ace #Ultra Bust Impact #Monica Julen #Fiar Grosse #Mikoto (Cat Goddess) That's all for now, I think. I will update this from time to time, in case that I forgot to put some pages. Any kind of help would be appreciated. Category:Blog posts